Nicole Griffin
Nicole Griffin (previously known as "Nicole Carrots") is a close friend of Peter Tagg. She is the creator of the characters Romell, Snowball, Sunset Peach, and Tommy. Nicole is also the direct influence and namesake of the character Nicole Yazawa. She is a massive fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, PewDiePie, TGFbro, Undertale and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Biography Background In 2013, Nicole became a huge fan of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, making the first person in the Kirby Bulborb lore to become a fan of JoJo as Peter himself wasn't aware of it's existence until 2016, three years after Nicole became a fan. She also became a fan of PewDiePie around this time. Friendship with Peter, A Million Dreams, and the Undertale Saga Nicole and Peter knew each-other since November 2017. During that month, Peter noticed that Nicole dabbed a lot and told her to stop since dabs were a dead meme. On March 2nd 2018, the rap battle between Natsuki and Nico Yazawa was uploaded to YouTube. This rap battle is what caused Nico to become one of Peter's waifus. On June 18th, Nicole preformed the song A Million Dreams in front of a large audience, with Peter being one of the people that saw her performence of the song. A month later, on July 9th, Peter told Nicole to look up Nico Yazawa and told her about the Nico Nico Nii meme. She did so, and became a fan of both the character and the meme. Peter also quickly became aware that she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus, often doing impressions of him. On July 16th, Nicole and Peter became best friends. She told him that her birthday was on the 29th of August, and that she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Peter wanted to get her a birthday present, and ShotoKujo suggested buying her a Papyrus plush. Peter asked Nicole if she liked JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club, and she told him that she did. The next day, Peter ordered the Papyrus plush. On September 6th, Peter gave Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. Around this time, Peter started to develop a crush on Nicole, but they chose to remain friends until October. The First Relationship, Christmas shenanigans and Discord Conversations On October 8th 2018, Nicole found out that Peter is still single, and decided to ask him out. Peter accepted, but they reverted back to being best friends again four days later due to Nicole not being ready for a relationship yet. In December 2018, Nicole allowed Peter to wear her unicorn earmuffs. A month later, Nicole created her own Discord account, and added Peter as a friend on it. She also followed him on Instagram. They would call each other on Discord every night, often talking about TGFbro and Doki Doki Literature Club. It was during one of these calls that Peter heard the song Stamp on the Ground for the first time. The Second Relationship On February 5th, Nicole asked Peter out a second time. After becoming a couple, Nicole and Peter called each other every night on Discord. During some of them, Nicole drew pictures of either the girls from DDLC or JoJo characters, which she gave to Peter the following day. On the February 7th, Peter brought a Minecraft cat plush for Nicole, and gave it to her the next day. Nicole loved the gift and decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro. The PewDiePie Era, Snowball and Sunset, and meeting Mayor R Bulborb From March to May, Nicole revealed herself to be a massive PewDiePie fan. She constantly talked about him, and expressed her dislike for T-Series as a result of The Great Subscriber War. Even after PewDiePie made his "Ending the Subscribe to PewDiePie Meme" video (which Peter told Nicole about, advising her to stop telling people to subscribe to him), Nicole still told people to subscribe to PewDiePie. In April 2019, Nicole unexpectedly joined Peter and Luke in their art lesson. This was due to her missing out on work as a result of rehearsing for their version of The Jungle Book. She took Romell with her to the lesson, and showed him to Peter when the lesson was over. Nicole also joined Peter and Luke in an art lesson the following week, on the final day of Arts Week. The last thing she did in Arts Week was draw a smiley face on Peter's back during a colour run, which Peter initially didn't believe was there until he got clarification from other students. Later on in April, Peter brought in two more cat plushies to show Nicole, which were Calico and Persian cats respectively. Nicole took their tags off them, and later gave them the names Snowball and Sunset. She decided to give Snowball the nicknames "Cookie Dough" and "Chocolate Cookie", and also gave Sunset a full name, "Sunset Peach". In May, one day after the release of the episode Remembered Old Bulborb, Peter brought Mayor R Bulborb in college to celebrate him coming back to life. He showed Mayor R Bulborb to Nicole, and put him upstairs in the art room where her next lesson was. He allowed Nicole to take him outside during recess. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore with the same Papyrus plush that was given to Nicole Griffin.|left]] As one of Peter's best friends, Nicole Griffin is one of the biggest influences on the Kirby Bulborb lore. She is one of the reasons why the presence of waifus toned down in Peter's plush videos. The Creation of Nicole Yazawa On July 19th 2018, Peter decided to make a character based on Nicole, who would later be featured as a main ally in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. The Nicole featured in those shows (later called Nicole Yazawa to avoid confusion between the character and the namesake) is near enough identical to Nicole Griffin, with similar interests and a very similar personality. Nicole Yazawa first appeared in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, which Nicole Griffin heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and him reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both Nicole Yazawa and Nicole Griffin, and the episode itself was uploaded on the 29th of August. The majority of Remembered Old Bulborb also took place on August 29th 2018. After Nicole Yazawa was killed off in June 2019, Peter gave Nicole the plush of her. The character briefly returned in Return of the Three Cool Cats, which was released in August 2019, in a flashback sequence. Nicole made her last apperance in the series finale, Amongst the Dust and Ashes, which was released in July 2020. Romell the Cat taken by Nicole. He is playing Minecraft with a PS4 controller.]]After Peter gave Nicole a Minecraft cat plush as a gift in February 2019, Nicole decided to name him Romell. She had Romell appear during their Discord voice calls, and Nicole even roleplayed as Romell in a conversation, telling Peter that Nicole loves him with all of her heart, and thinks he's the best boyfriend after. He also played Minecraft with a PS4 controller and was also shown carrying a phone. Peter thought Romell would be a good inclusion in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell the Second") so Romell could be used in his videos. Peter would later use the name "Romell the Second" for Romell's son in Awakening. Romell would become one of the most popular Kirby Bulborb characters of all time. Snowball and Sunset and Sunset as they appeared in Romell's Bizarre Adventure.|189x189px]]In April, Peter brought two more Minecraft cat plushies, and showed them to Nicole, asking if she had any ideas of names for them. She came up with the names Snowball and Sunset. They were later featured in Awakening as members of the Yazawa Family. Nicole later refered to Snowball as "Cookie Dough", which became the character's nickname. She also gave Sunset a full name; Sunset Peach. The characters were temporarily killed off in June, and were brought back to life in August. Tommy the Panda A month after the creation of Snowball and Sunset, Peter brought in his Minecraft panda plush to show Nicole. She decided to name him "Tommy the Panda". Peter loved the name, and Tommy was later added to Awakening alongside the cats. Other Mentions and Influences . Their characters were based on Nicole and Peter respectively.]] Nicole was mentioned and indirectly featured (via Nico Yazawa) in The Beatles At The Literature Club, which also referenced the majority of the events in Peter and Luke's school life in 2018 and 2019. The majority of what Nico did in the series was inspired by various things Nicole did. The characters Ashley Buu, Majin Buu and Peter Buu, who appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, were based on Nicole's boyfriends. Nicole introduced Peter to the song "Stamp on the Ground", which would go on to be featured several times in Awakening. A Sayori picture signed by Nicole was briefly featured in the Twig & Pik-pik episode "Twig & Pik-pik: Da Random Adventure!". The character Dex, a Minecraft wolf featured in Awakening, was named after Nicole's pet dog of the same name. Role in the Kirby Bulborb lore Nicole Griffin appeared in the video "That's The Screen, which was included in the Awakening episode "Remembered Old Bulborb". She could be seen in the reflection of the Amazon Fire's screen. This is Nicole's only physical appearance in the Kirby Bulborb lore. Quotes * "It's me nicoleeeeeeeeee" * "It's mez Nicole Griffin" * "Childish chocolate cake!" * "You're my best friend for life" * "That's the screen, and if I flip it over you're gonna be shocked. Yes, it's an... I don't know if you can read it..." * "Chocolate cake for you" * "You're my best boyfriend ever" * "I love you with all of my heart" Gallery image0 (7).jpg|Nicole with Romell image0 (9).jpg|Nicole holding Romell Fullsizeoutput 2f3e.jpeg|Nicole with Romell again, this time Romell is closer to the camera 61216941 306709440249552 2716440512616726528 n.jpg|Nicole with Romell yet again 49554404_360405671208299_6087174915695749530_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs DSC 0112.JPG|The picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg taken by ShotoKujo IMG_20190128_220033_596 (1).jpg|The picture of Nicole which she used as her Facebook profile picture in December 2018. She sent it to Peter on Instagram a month later. Screen Shot 2019-04-07 at 12.44.23 am.png|Nicole, as featured on the Avast Your Crumpets album cover 41773991_125089761780857_7599656833103429632_n.jpg|Nicole's selfie with her dog named Dex Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 5.38.58 pm.png|Nicole drawing a picture of Natsuki Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 8.30.12 pm.png|Nicole's Amazon tablet, which was featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Image0 (15).jpg|Nicole's Playstation 4 Image0 (13).jpg|Nicole's Xbox One 20190705 182854-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Sayori 20190705 182721-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Romell Childish.jpg|A childish drawing that Nicole did :3 Nicole Griffin's Sayori Drawing.jpg|Nicole's original drawing of Sayori 20190126 130731.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Nico Yazawa image0 (6).jpg|Nicole's second drawing of Sayori for Valentine's Day 20190323 121535-1.jpg|The same drawing, but with "Happy Valentine's Day" written at the bottom right image0 (10).jpg|Peter's drawing of Kirby Bulborb for Nicole, which was given to her the same day as Romell 20190214_153934-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Monika IMG_20190214_080608-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Yuri 20190214_154021-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of a male Sayori 20190214_153755-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Natsuki, which she was shown drawing earlier in the gallery 20190214_153649-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of one of the characters from a fanmade "Stamp on the Ground" music video Screen_Shot_2020-01-12_at_5.53.22_pm.png|Nicole's drawing of Erina Pendleton from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.44 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Peter 20190323 121342-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of two birds 20190513 170957-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.08 am.png|Nicole's drawing of all four girls from Doki Doki, along with a Creeper from Minecraft, and several hearts Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.33 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Snowball Screen Shot 2019-07-08 at 6.47.57 pm.png|Another of Nicole's drawings. 20190115 073545-1.jpg|Peter's drawing of Nico Yazawa which he did for Nicole Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.46 am.png|A drawing of Romell done by Peter and Nicole 20190708 185236-1.jpg|A drawing of Nicole Yazawa by Peter, with the wings added by Nicole 4006df4709145e5055c730ac8c0abe1c.png|Nicole's ROBLOX character Image0 (12).jpg|A picture taken by Nicole of Romell playing Minecraft with his PS4 controller Image0 (11).jpg|Another picture taken by Nicole of Romell Screen Shot 2019-02-09 at 6.53.45 pm.png|Nicole putting Romell close to the camera Image0 (8).jpg|Nicole putting Romell even closer to the camera Trivia * Nicole's favourite characters created by Peter are Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. * Sayori is Nicole's favourite Doki, but she loves the others too. * Nicole has her own art book, which she refers to as "My Art Book". Peter has contributed to her art book, and vice versa. * Nicole's other boyfriends, Ashley and Tom, inspired the characters Ashley Buu and Majin Buu. * Nicole's Instagram username, "thetgf2019", is a reference to TGFbro, and her profile picture is Romell in a bathtub from a TGFbro video. *Originally, Nicole was supposed to have her own character based on her in The Beatles At The Literature Club. However, Peter later chose to instead have Nico Yazawa take on Nicole's role. *In 2009, a YouTube account called "cooldog006" was created. The only video on the account is "Lockerz Invite!", which contained the line "I know this is a short video, but PEACE OUT!", which would be referenced in the finale of Trooper Village Stories years later. Peter believed this account to be Nicole's for a while, but Nicole later told him that it wasn't one of her accounts. *Nicole is the second real life friend of Kirby's to be a massive Undertale fan, the first one being Puffle. Category:Female Cast and Crew Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Humans Category:Cast and Crew Category:Minecraft Players Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Character Creators